Kiriko Akabane
An abrasive young woman, she is not afraid of anything. Despising being back talked, she throws punches first and asks questions later. She belongs to NefariousChild. Appearance Kiriko has earlobe length, spiky black hair and dark forest green eyes. She has fairly tanned skin, being from the Pacific Islands. She is about 5'5 and 145 pounds. She wears a dark blue and gray hoodie, baggy sweat pants, and combat boots when not at work; while at work she wears the night guard uniform with her personal touch. She is never seen without her gas mask (which she normally wears). She also carries around a Titanium pocket watch. Locations Kiriko wanders around the pizzeria quite a lot, not liking to stay cooped up in one place for too long. She goes wherever she pleases and does not take no for an answer. Behavior/Personality Kiriko is quite aggressive, especially when it comes to her food. She does not listen to rules all the time but is willing to work with them. She has a bit of a wandering spirit, going to and fro from place to place, never sticking around for too long. She enjoys the attempts the animatronics have and decides to fight back to make it more interesting. She gets bored rather easily if no action is going on. She is a person who demands respect from those around her. History Not much is known about her past; what is known is that she has been in jail a total of 42 times (mostly for assault charges). She came across FFP one day and decided to apply. During her application process, the only time she dressed properly in a nice outfit, some male employees started catcalling her and whistling. Not wanting to take it lying down she marched right up to the one mostly doing it and headbutted his chin. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" she had demanded of them, glaring them down with her arms crossed and standing in a firm position. The employees made a mad dash away and her fear tactic seemed to work to her advantage as it got her a job. Relationships *Foxy- "Eh he's alright, the more interesting of the bunch really. Want more like him." *Mangle- "can you teach me how to mingle with the mangle if you catch my jingle jangle." *Marionette- "I don't wind the music box on purpose just to get more of a thrill from this one." *Freddy Fazbear- "He is so dull! Even watching a slug is more interesting." *Fabio- "at least he has more pep in his step." *Bonnie- "wonder if I can scare him/" *Bon- "I can scare too /)O3O(\" *Chica- "I want fried chicken now." *Chika- "still want fried chicken." *Golden Freddy- " *yawn* " *Balloon Boy- " *double yawn* " *Springtrap- " keep trying bub " *Sposen- " Eeey Four-eyes!" Other Facts/Trivia * All along her back she has tribal tattoos. * Her character personality was based on Ene from Mekaku City Actors. * Her favorite food is cool ranch Doritos; her favorite drink is black coffee. * Any gift given to her she keeps, even if it is just a drawing. * her favorite colors are gold and black. Category:Female Category:Night Guard Category:Humans